


Sick Day

by immortal-meow (bowtieseleven)



Series: Delitoonz One-Shots [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Luke is a good friend, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieseleven/pseuds/immortal-meow
Summary: Jonathan was usually a happy-go-lucky person, and all his friends loved him for it. It seemed like nothing could ever get him down, like he was an expert at letting the bad things slide off of him with nothing more than a shrug and a laugh. In reality however, things weren’t quite that simple. Jonathan tended to let things soak in, deep into his skin, and the deeper the better. This way he was able to ignore everything for a while, but eventually, it all had to escape somehow.





	

Jonathan was usually a happy-go-lucky person, and all his friends loved him for it. It seemed like nothing could ever get him down, like he was an expert at letting the bad things slide off of him with nothing more than a shrug and a laugh. In reality however, things weren’t quite that simple. Jonathan tended to let things soak in, deep into his skin, and the deeper the better- this way he was able to ignore everything for a while, but eventually, it all had to escape somehow.

Jonathan hated this about himself. They were few and far between, but when he had a break down, it was always bad, and the only person who knew about them besides him was Luke. Jonathan often got the feeling that his best friend knew him better than he knew himself, and he would always be grateful, but he disliked the burden that it put on Luke. Jonathan knew he could be a handful even on the best of days.

Today, Jonathan felt like he was in the biggest slump he had been in for a long time. He hadn’t even gotten out of bed even though he was supposed to record with his friends soon. Rolling over, he checked the clock for the hundredth time. It was 12:50, and they wanted to play at one. Jonathan scrunched up his face, thinking. Maybe he could just tell them that he was sick. Everyone would probably believe him, except Luke.

“Damn it,” Jonathan groaned, burying his face in his pillow. He punched the bed in frustration, only eliciting a few soft thumps. If he played with his friends, they would know something was wrong. If he didn’t, they might suspect, but at least they wouldn’t know. Besides, he was tired.

Just then his phone buzzed, the screen lighting up. Jonathan grabbed it off the side table and squinted at the text from Evan: ‘Ready to play?’ He stared at it for a second before pressing the power button and tossing the phone across the room into his dirty laundry.

Jonathan barely had time to wonder if that was a good idea before he was asleep.

_

When he woke up it felt like he hadn’t slept at all. His whole body ached and Jonathan felt like death. He didn’t even want to open his eyes, he was decided that he was going to go back to sleep, but he thought he heard a voice. With his eyes still closed, Jonathan caught his breath, listening as hard as he could. Someone was definitely in his house.

Jonathan was about to jump out of bed and ninja kick the intruder or something, when they burst into his room.

“Jonathan!”

Jonathan sat up in bed, his eyes wide, looking at Luke who was looking more scared than Jonathan had ever seen him. His hair was wild and his face white, and he was breathing hard like he had been running, which Luke hated.

“Luke! What’s wrong?” Jonathan asked, gathering his blankets up around him protectively.

Luke startled at his words, his eyes clearing, then was suddenly on the bed with him, hugging him.

“Oomph. Umm, Luke. What’re you doing?”

“You crazy son of a bitch,” Luke breathed, burying his face in Jonathan’s shoulder. “Why didn’t you answer any of our texts? I rang the doorbell for about twenty minutes and you never answered.”

“I was sleeping,” Jonathan said helplessly, not sure what to do about the armful of Luke he now had. “I haven’t been feeling too well.”

Luke looked at him, his expression a mix of relief and annoyance. “Why didn’t you text Evan? Screw that, why didn’t you text me. You never miss a session.”

Jonathan didn’t know what to say, so he just patted Luke on the head like a little kid, who sighed and took him by the shoulders gently.

“Listen, Jonny, I’m always here for you, you know that right? If you don’t want to play, or if you feel like shit, please call or a least text me. God knows I’m worried about you as it is, all alone in this big-ass house.”

Jonathan hated that Luke had to worry about him so much. Just another thing that he did to make his best friend’s life harder.

“I’m fine, Luke. I just fell asleep and didn’t see the texts I guess.”

Luke glared at him. “Then why is your phone in the laundry bin?”

Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Luke went over to retrieve the phone, turning it back on with an accusatory ‘click’. He didn’t say anything about it being turned off, but instead tossed it to Jonathan.

“There. Take a look.”

Jonathan winced at the bright lock screen full of notifications from Evan, Luke, and Ohm, but mostly Luke. He slid it open, not even wanting to read the messages. He tapped Luke’s name in his messages, and his screen was suddenly full of messages that were steadily more worried towards the top. Cringing, Jonathan read through them, feeling worse and worse.

“Sorry, Luke. I swear I didn’t mean to…”

“I know, Jonathan,” Luke said, clearly exasperated, but he stopped, his face falling as he noticed Jonathan’s expression. “Dammit, I didn’t mean to make you guilty.”

He paused, frowning softly, looking down and to the side, before back up at Jon, his expression remorseful.

“Do you…do you really feel guilty about all this?”

“All what?” Jonathan asked, his heart and head pounding simultaneously. He tried to bury himself further in blankets, but Luke gently pulled him up.

“This is serious, Jonny. Have I made you feel guilty about being sad sometimes, and me checking on you? Because it’s not like I have to. I do it because I want to.”

Jonathan looked at his best friend in surprise. For some reason this had never occurred to him before.

“Luke…”

“No, listen Jonathan, I care about you, ok? I care about you a whole fuckin’ lot, maybe more than I should sometimes. And you know what? I don’t have any fuckin’ clue what I’d do without you.”

“Luke…”

Luke just shook his head.

“I’m not finished. You know what else? Every one of those guys we play with cares about you too. You should have seen how concerned Ohm and Evan were about you when you didn’t show. You’re important, alright. No one cares if you get upset about things, that’s only human, Jonny. You burn yourself out too much anyways. If anyone deserves a break from time to time it’s you.”

Jonathan laughed softly at the wild look in Luke’s eyes and his messed up hair from running his hand through it in agitation.

“Can I talk now?” he asked, reaching up to pat it down again. Luke nodded tightly, pacified for the time being. Jonathan shifted on the bed so he was sitting next to Luke, his legs dangling over the side of the mattress. “I guess I never thought about it that way. Thanks, Luke. I…care about you too.”

There was so much more he wanted to say, but somehow he knew that now wasn’t the right time. Instead, he bumped his arm against Luke’s and looked down at his socks.

“I know,” Luke said, a smile coloring his voice. “Now get dressed. I’m ordering pizza and you’re going to call the guys and see if we can still play.” He stopped, and Jonathan looked up at him, meeting his eyes, full of understanding. “If you want to. We can do whatever.”

“No, that sounds good,” Jonathan said, surprised to find that it was the truth.

As he slipped off the bed, padding after his best friend in the whole world, Jonathan marveled at how he had gotten so lucky.

Just ahead of him, Luke was wondering the same.


End file.
